


Flowers

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Henry Clerval is a loyal customer to the flower shop Elizabeth works at.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Flowers

"Yellow acacia," the familiar voice suggests.

Elizabeth turns around to hand the bouquet to the other customer, who thanks them and pays.

Then she turns towards Henry asks, "What about yellow acacia?"

"It means - according to this website I was looking at - friendship and secret love?"

Elizabeth hums as she thinks about it. "I don't know. This is for Victor?"

Henry nods, and Elizabeth smiles.

Putting her hands together, she says, "I have a better idea."

"You do? I didn't know you got into flower la - "

"Red roses."

Henry groans. "Elizabeth! _Everybody_ does red roses!"

"Don't you think there's a reason for it?" Elizabeth asks, propping her elbows up on the counter.

"It's just so boring. I want to do something different!"

"But Victor doesn't even know flower language. He just thinks you're obsessed with botany."

"It's _poetic_."

"And a good way to hide the fact that you have a crush on him."

Henry lets out a loud nervous laugh that would startle other customers if there were any. "What? No way."

Elizabeth smiles at him. "I don't want to call you out. I'm just saying. Anyway, he's going off to Ingolstadt soon. You should do something while you still have the chance."

"Don't remind me!" Henry exclaims before groaning and burying his face in his hands. His glasses go lopsided.

Elizabeth hums and goes to the cash register. "I know. Will you be getting a bouquet of red roses, then?"

Henry darts up. "No! No."

With a sigh, Elizabeth says, "If you're going to stick with the complicated bouquets, then I'd say you should try to find some blue ones. That's Victor's favorite color."

Henry claps his hands together. "You're right! Thank you so much! I'll do some research and come back!"

He darts out of the store, nearly running into a man who just entered. Elizabeth sighs and puts on a smile for the next customer.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is a flower shop au? lol. in my version elizabeth works at a flower shop in geneva ^^ it's actually a crossover with a bunch of other gothic lit (mainly the strange case, though) but i just wanted to write something short for frankenstein


End file.
